I Fell in Love With a Demigod
by TheJelsaShippingDemigod
Summary: When the attacks got worse I knew would have to leave. I knew I couldn't tell him. If I ever saw him again he would hate me. But I'm a danger to I'm, my family, and everybody I love. My name is Elsa. I'm a demigod. And because of that I was forced to leave my one true love. (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Why I Left

**So your probably thinking how the heck I came up with this genius and I will tell you. So I was thinking about making a jelsa pjo/hoo story so I originally thought of making them oth children of Khione. But then I thought that would be to awkward so I some how had this pop into my mind.**

* * *

Elsas pov

I didn't want to leave but eventually I had to. The monsters were getting worse. I didn't want to threaten my family or, him. I wish I could've told him. Butsaid dad said I could not. I didn't really know where I was going, I just knew it was in New York. And that is a long way from Minnesota.

My dad said I would meet somebody who would take there somewhere in Minneapolis. That's where I am now. Wondering the streets looking for anything out of place. The only thing weird was a rat fighting a pigeon, and I didn't think that's what i was looking for. (**a.n. it really isn't that gross) **

I was walking down an alleyway and suddenly behing me I heard a loud _thud_. I glanced behind me to see a white chariot with a golden horse thing on the front. In the chariot was a girl with blond hair and striking grey eyes standing next to a scrawny guy with bad acne and, were those horns.

"Is this her Grover?" the girl said.

"Think so, Annabeth" the guy said

Mental note:their names are Annabeth and Grover.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My names Annabeth, and he-" she said pointing at Grover "is Grover."

"Are you the people who are going to take me to New York?" I asked

"Yes, so get on the chariot and I'll explain everything"

* * *

(sorry but this is a time skip to when they get to camp half-blood)

When we landed I observed my surroundings. I saw a bunch of cabins, each with some weird design to it. Except a couple. A big blue house. A amphitheater/colosseum thing. I big forest. A beach and a lake. And some other things I couldn't make out.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood" Annabeth said

"What the heck is a half-blood?" I asked

"A have blood is a person who has a mortal and godly parent,like my father was a mortal and my mother was a god." she said

"So who's your mother?" I asked

"Athena" she said with slight hatred but not enough for it to be horable

"And who's my mom" I asked

"Well sinse you obviously ruled out any male gods, that did slim the possibilitys but, I don't know. We will most likely find out sometime today. And may I ask how old you are?"

"I'm sixteen" I answer. I see a look of surprise on her face. But it disappears as fast as it came.

"Well let me find someone to show you around" she sais and walks away.

I decided to stay in the initial area I was already in. Sitting down under a tree, I closed my eyes and thought about everything that has happened so far. I instantly thought of Jack. His buaetiful smile, and the way his eyes sparkled when ever he saw me. How could I forget those eyes. After this he's probably going to hate me. But like I'm ever going to see him again. But he will always be my boyfriend.


	2. I'm not ready to accept he's gone

**So I have decided that this may be my main focus of stories. But I will update other stories.**

* * *

Elsa's p.o.v

I was shown around camp by a guy named Leo. And I must say, he was hilarious. He taught me everything I needed to know. Well about camp that is. Eventually we went our separate ways.

I decided to look for Annabeth. I found her sitting by a tree looking bored. I walked up to her.

"Hey Elsa, how's camp so far?" she asked

"It's great" I say with out much enthusiasm

"Really, is there something you need to tell me?" she said

"I guess somebody has to know. But first could we go somewhere else" I say

"Yeah follow me"

* * *

(the area)

"Ok, spill" Annabeth said.

"Well, camps great and all, but there is one thing that kinda ruins it" I say

"And that is?" Annabeth asked.

I sigh. "The fact that I will never be able to tell my boyfriend why I disappeared." I say while holding back tears. Annabeth instantly wraps me in her arms.

* * *

Percy's p.o.v (you so didn't see it coming)

I was REALLY bored. So I decided to go look for Annabeth. When i didn't find her, I knew there was only one place she could be.

Once I got there I saw her hugging a crying Elsa. When she saw me I gave her a questioning look. She answered me with a death glare. With that I started to back away slowly. That was when Elsa saw me. Instantly she sat straight up and wiped her eyes.

"I should get going" she said walking away in fast steps. Annabeth sighed.

" What was all that about" I asked

" Nothing I can tell you" she answered

" Awww, come on" I say giving her the quivering lip

" Ugh, fine but promise you won't tell anybody I told you this" she said

I think for a second

" I promise"

* * *

**Yay cliff hanger. I feel like that douch bag Rick Riorden. Question is it ok if I start adding a little cussing to my stories?**


End file.
